


Pink (Liquor, Liquor) Lips

by Synnerxx



Series: The Games We Play [3]
Category: Megadeth, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Twincest, M/M, drunken blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sends David a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink (Liquor, Liquor) Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> for raven. a slightly belated birthday present. hey, at least i'm not months late this time. XD and yay, a fic to cross off my wips list. fucking finally.
> 
> set sometime after "the vip treatment" and "unexpected bonus".

Dave eyes Jonathan a litte more, watching him blush, eyeing the red stain as it creeps under the collar of Jonathan’s shirt. He turns as he hears JD order another shot and watches with a raised eyebrow as he slams it back. “Haven’t you had enough?”

JD grins brightly at him. “Can never have too much.”

“I said ‘enough’ not ‘too much’.” Dave’s eyebrow gets higher.

JD shrugs. “Same difference. I’m not trashed.”

Jonathan snorts into his beer, but says nothing. 

Dave glances at Jonathan and then grabs a napkin, pulling a pen out of his jacket pocket and scribbles something on it before handing it to JD. “Go to room 328.”

“Why? Whose room is that?” JD asks, blinking down at the napkin.

“David’s. He’ll take care of you.” Dave smirks. 

“I don’t need to be taken care of.” JD pouts. 

Dave shrugs, glancing down at his phone when it chimes with his text tone, a warning from Drew to stop messing with Jonathan. “Suit yourself. I have some….business to attend to.”

JD looks at him curiously. “Drew won’t like that very much. If your business is what I think it is.”

“I’m counting on it.” Dave’s smirk gets a little vicious and he pulls Jonathan up from his barstool. “You wanna have some fun with me, don’t you, Jonathan?”

Jonathan blinks a little and then nods, blushing brightly, glancing at JD. 

JD waves them off, Dave chuckling softly, wickedly as he leads Jonathan to the elevators, already purring in his ear. He orders a water and drinks it, contemplating the decision between his room and the hotel room that David is in. 

He heads to the elevators after he’s finished his water and presses the button for the third floor. 

JD stands outside the hotel room door marked with the numbers 328. He wonders for a moment if David even really knows who he is beyond someone Dave had hooked up and thinks briefly about just heading to his own room, but shrugs to himself, deciding he can at least give this a shot. He sways a little, the alcohol in his system hitting him a little harder than he expected, but he’s not completely wasted. 

He giggles softly to himself and knocks on the door, a little harder than necessary. He grins as David opens it and blinks at him in confusion. “.....JD?”

“That's me.” JD nods, still grinning.

“What are you doing here?” David asks, still looking utterly confused. 

“Dave sent me. He went off to fuck Jonathan.” JD nods again. 

“So he sent you here?” David blinks at him. 

“Yep!” JD nods enthusiastically. 

David stares at him for a moment. He can smell the alcohol on JD, can see the drunken glaze in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks. He paints a pretty picture, but he is drunk and David doubts he even remembers his own room number at this point. So of course Dave sends him over. He's always cleaning up messes. 

He sighs and steps back, waving JD in. He watches, arching an eyebrow, as JD bounces into the room. He shuts the door behind him and turns to say something, but he's unprepared for JD suddenly be right there in his personal space, smiling at him. “Um….”

This close up, he can see all the different shades of blue in JD's eyes, from the darker ring around the outside edge of his iris to the way the color almost turns silver closest to the pupil. He's definitely unprepared for the way JD smiles at him, so bright with an edge of seduction in his eyes. 

“You're pretty.” JD says frankly, still smiling at him. 

“Um….” David replies intelligently, blushing brightly. Usually, he'd be uncomfortable with the way JD is looking at him, how close he's standing to him, but there's something about JD that makes him a little nervous, but not in a bad way. The “butterflies have invaded my stomach” kind of way. 

JD giggles again. “I think you'd be even prettier with your cock down my throat, hmm?”

David feels heated waves of desire sweeping through his body and his face gets hotter. “You’re drunk.”

JD shrugs. “Still doesn’t change the fact that I really wanna suck your cock. And I’m not that drunk.”

David stutters for a moment.   
JD backs off of him. “Sorry. I don’t want you to think I’m like trying to force you or anything. It’s cool. I can go.” 

“No! I mean, uhm, no. I don’t feel like you’re forcing me.” David’s a little startled by his own voice and how strong it is, but he looks at JD shyly. 

JD blinks and then grins. “I do indeed. If you want me to….?”

David nods slowly, still unsure as to why JD wants to do this, but finding he wants it more and more the longer they talk about it. 

JD drops smoothly to his knees in front of David, gently pushing him back against the door and deftly gets his belt open and his jeans undone, drawing his semi-hard cock out and stroking it, watching it get harder and thicker in his hand. He leans forward and licks a stripe up the length of the shaft, looking up at David with dark blue eyes full of want. 

David pants, his cock pulsing in JD’s hand, looking down at JD and moaning softly at the look in his eyes. His head thumps back against the door as JD takes the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly for a moment before swallowing him all the down, sucking hard. Saliva and precome runs down his chin as he’s being sloppier than normal. He hollows his cheeks as he pulls back, tongue teasing the head again.

David’s hands tangle in his hair to give himself something to hold onto as JD bobs his head, sucking and licking and swallowing him down. He can already feel his orgasm pooling bright and hot in the pit of his belly and his hips jerk forward a little bit, unable to help himself. JD moans enthusiastically, tugging on his hips a little, encouraging him to fuck down his throat. David moans loudly, hips pushing harder against JD’s face, matching his rhythm, more desperate noises of pleasure spilling from his lips. 

JD reaches a hand up and gently squeezes David’s balls, rolling them around in his hand, fondling them. His other hand fumbles at his own jeans, managing to get them undone, fisting his own cock as he groans around David’s length, moving his head faster as he uses the precome beading at the tip of his cock to slick his way as he strokes himself faster. 

“Fuck! Oh God…...JD! I’m gonna - gonna come!” David tenses, hovering on the edge for a long moment before his orgasm washes over him and his hips pump into JD. JD relaxes his throat and lets Dave fuck his mouth, swallowing down everything he gives him, some spilling out of the corners of his mouth. He shivers and pulls his mouth away for a moment as he comes seconds after David with a shuddering whimper of pleasure, cupping one hand over the head of his cock, catching his come. 

He returns his mouth to David and cleans him up with gentle licks, clumsily straightening out his clothing with his clean hand. He licks his own hand clean of his come and looks up at David through his lashes.

David pants, moaning softly with the intensity of his orgasm, tipping his head down to look at JD as he sucks his fingers clean. “Fuck….”

JD smiles at him. “Good?”

David nods. “So good.”

“Awesome.” JD gets back to his feet and fixes his own clothing before looking at David expectantly. 

David blinks at him. 

JD waits a little more before he tilts his head. “You’re blocking the door.”

“Oh!” David blushes and pushes himself from the door, moving out of JD’s way.

JD gives him a crooked grin. “Guess I was just that good.”

“You don’t have to go. You can stay if you want.” The words are out of David’s mouth before he can stop them and he blinks, looking surprised at himself.

JD gives him a curious look. “Do you want me to stay?”

David wrings his hands a little, nervous. “Do you want to?”

JD chuckles. “Asked you first.”

“I….yes, I want you to.” David admits softly, looking down at his bare feet against the beige carpet.

“Awesome.” JD nods and sits down to take off his boots, starting to strip off his clothes. 

“Uhm….” David’s eyes glaze over a little bit, eyeing JD’s tattoos as they’re revealed.

“Sorry, I usually sleep in just my briefs. Do you mind?” JD pauses, hands on the button of his jeans, shirt already discarded on the floor.

“N-No. I don’t mind.” David says, hesitating for a moment before taking off his own jeans and shirt, crawling into bed and getting under the covers.  
JD snuggles up next to him and leans over, kissing his cheek. “Sorry if you wake up and I’m attached to you. I cuddle.”

David blushes. “That’s okay.”

JD smiles at him and David can’t help himself when he leans forward and kisses JD’s lips, wanting to taste that smile.

JD makes a soft noise of surprise, but kisses David back, sinking into it. 

David breaks the kiss and looks at JD for a long moment before closing his eyes and shifting a little closer to JD, feeling the warmth of his body. “Good night, JD.”

JD curls up against David, humming softly as he starts to drift off. “Night, Sweetface.”

David blinks his eyes open. “What did you call me?”

JD snores softly in response.

David stares at his face for a little longer before letting sleep drag him under.

Dave’s note lays on the ground by the door:

_I know you won’t sleep with him because he’s kinda drunk, but you should let him blow you. He’s so pretty on his knees._


End file.
